


anatomy of truth

by erdefleur



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Memory Related, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13621314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdefleur/pseuds/erdefleur
Summary: it has been like this. except it never has been anything like this before.





	anatomy of truth

It has been like this, except it never has been anything like this before. His relationship with truth is going to be of profound scattered memories, which never happened. Maybe it had happened, somewhere only in a special secluded square box residing in his mind. And though no one has ever noticed it, only himself, the ticking can be heard anyway because one would have it if they’ve played with mafias for long enough. The weird ticking has been playing since forever. Like a loyal company to the multiple scratches that stuck to his skin and a grey ritual where innocent harmonies are born from a killer’s long fingers. and the drugs. They did things to your vision, while he inhales the heavenly cyanide-sweet weed, or anaesthetic liquid which drown the remnants of useless fuck pathetic things. In this world you aren’t allowed to have any weaknesses.

Someday the truth doesn’t matter anymore. and he won’t notice at all since everything’s easily forgotten and memories are bitches who screamed at him anyway. He doesn’t need any of them. He doesn’t need truth.

But now.

Kuroko smiles faintly, like potential forgiveness, which is weird because not once in his life he ever needed one, also because it doesn’t resonate with the kuroko that has repeatedly appeared in his special box, every night; lightish blue between duvets and pillows fort as a prelude to the epiphany of a sheepish smile which he would easily miss if he hasn’t had this illusion every night. Maybe he is on other unprescribed drugs, and this particular effect lasted longer than it should. he closes his eyes, but the ticking never goes away.

It’s his heart that pulls the trigger, and he’s the one that crumbs into a state of nothingness, as kuroko falls, a smile so ethereal kisses the the cold floor, bloods enveloping his form like a warm blanket. And then.

He remembers, that once, somewhere in the corner of the world, somewhere in the corner of his fuck-pathetic life, along with the numbness that’s eating his inside and turning his world upside down. The lifeless skin in his grasp is still warm, the water that burns his eyes is without mercy, and it is slow, but he remembers anyway.

Love. Kise remembers. It had happened.

**Author's Note:**

> quick drabble when i was high


End file.
